Ethan's Real First Kiss
by Guitarsoloist96
Summary: "Ethan, have you ever been kissed before?" I felt my face burn with embarrassment as I shook my head, "…no."   "Well then we're just going to have to fix that now aren't we?" he said tenderly. Cute little oneshot between Ethan and Benny.


**Okay, this is just a cute little one-shot that I thought of. Hope you guys like it!**

**Pairing:** _Ethan/Benny_

**Published:** _August 16, 2011_

* * *

><p><em>Ethan's POV<em>

"Ugh, move it you dorks." A girl known as Sam scowled. Benny grimaced and was about to retort back but I grabbed his arm before he could and yanked him out of her way. Benny gently collided against me, causing my arm to throb a little, and he gave me an exasperated look.

Sam rolled her eyes, "That's more like it." With that, she shot Benny the finger and with her friends, they each walked past us and down the hall. Benny yanked his back before frowning down at me.

"Ethan, _why_ did you do that?" he asked, surprised. I sighed and shook my head, "Because, knowing_ you_, I knew you were going to say something stupid that would probably get the both of us beat up by whoever Sam's boyfriend is. Or worse, maybe even by her."

The both of us shuddered at the memory of actually getting beat up by a girl in 3rd grade and I leaned against the lockers. Benny snorted, "Since when have I ever been known to make trouble?"

At that, I raised both my eyebrows and gave him the _'are you seriously asking me that?' _look. Benny widened his eyes at my expression and gave a big, dramatic sigh, "Okay, okay. I know that look. No need to get smart."

I rolled my eyes and gave a small laugh, "I'm just saying, you're more trouble than you're worth."

Benny gave me a fake, mock-hurt expression and pretended to wipe a tear.

"Am I really that much to handle?" he said while pretending to sniff. I smiled at his poor acting skills and smacked his arm.

"Yes. Now hurry up and get your Literature book. Rory told me that we're doing an assignment out of it." Benny sighed and nodded before facing his locker and entering his combination.

As he did that, I quickly glanced around us and noticed that the halls were nearly empty. I sighed. We were going to be late. Again.

I shook my head and turned my head back to see Benny struggling to get his book out. A laugh settled its way out of my mouth and I pushed myself off the lockers and went around him to help.

Benny grunted as he pulled and I placed a hand next to his open locker, "Need help?" I chuckled. He raised an eyebrow at me and nodded. I gave another sigh and placed my free hand underneath the bottom of the book and began pulling at it. Nothing. The stupid thing would even budge. I grimaced.

"Damn Benny, It's really wedged in there." I murmured before tugging harder. Benny gave a couple more tugs from the top of it before grunting and giving up. I didn't though. I kept on pulling until I saw it move a tiny bit.

Benny heaved a sigh, "E, give it up. It's obvious the dang thing isn't gonna move." I shook my head.

"No…*grunt*…it's almost…there—OW!" I cried out once my hand had flung back and whacked me in the face. Apparently I had been tugging on it so hard that when my hand grabbed the slippery part, I pulled to hard and it caused my hand to fling back and nearly punch me in the face. Ha. I punched myself in the face. How idiotic is that?

Benny gave me a concerned look and instantly began asking if I was okay.

"Ah…I think I….ugh, I think I gave myself a b-bruise…" I said, my voice laced with pain. I brought my hand down and winced when Benny gently poked my upper cheek with his finger.

"Yeah, I think you did too. It looks pretty swollen. Damn Ethan, you need to be more careful." he said gently. I nodded and closed my eyes for a moment when I felt something stroke my cheek. Curious, I opened my eyes to see Benny softly stroking my cheek.

My cheeks lightly burned and I swallowed, "…B-Benny, what are…w-what are you d-doing?" I squeaked.

Benny didn't respond but only continued to stroke my cheek. After about a minute or two, he quickly but gently cupped my cheek and stared into my eyes. I felt my heart hammer painfully in my chest and my palms get damp. What was he thinking about?

When Benny did speak, it wasn't exactly what I expected him to say.

"Ethan, have you ever been kissed before? And no—don't you say you say you have from your cousin because I've told you that cousins don't count." he said sternly.

When he said that, my cheeks burned even more and I furrowed my eyebrows together, "I _told_ you I didn't _know_ it was my cousin, okay?"

Benny raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I glanced away from him and began fiddling with my fingers.

"W-why do you ask anyway?" I stuttered nervously. A smile displayed itself onto his face and he cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong with asking your best friend if he's ever been kissed before? And I mean, kissed for _real_? Have you had your first kiss yet?" he said the last part quietly, waiting for my response.

I felt my face burn with embarrassment as I shook my head, "…no." This time, another smile reached his lips and he leaned closer to me, causing me to swallow and my breathing to come faster.

"Well then we're just going to have to fix that now aren't we?" he said tenderly. I blinked for a second before the words processed to my mind. I opened my mouth to speak but that was changed when I felt a pair of lips press against my own.

Shocked, I didn't know what to do. At first I thought about shoving him back but then I decided I didn't want to hurt his feelings. But I also knew that I shouldn't kiss him back because I didn't want to encourage him.

Though, as I thought this, I couldn't help but realize two things: 1: My best friend who was a guy was kissing _me_. A guy as well. And 2: Considering that he was right, cousins don't count, this was my actual, _real_ first kiss. So, I did what any other kid who hadn't had their first kiss yet would (maybe/probably) do.

I kissed back.

And let me tell you, when I did, it felt…amazing? Um…magical? No, that sounds too cheesy. It felt…incredible. Yes. That's the word! When I kissed back, the feeling of his lips against mine, tasting the mint from earlier in his mouth…it was just _incredible._

His lips were as soft as silk and I couldn't help but moan a little when he pushed a little harder. And then suddenly, it felt as if my body was overwhelmed with desire because the more we pushed the better it felt.

When Benny softly bit my bottom lip, a groan escaped me and I couldn't help but blush at that. Nonetheless, I opened my mouth and this time we both moaned when our tongues met. I then found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and playfully running my hands through his hair. Benny wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss.

It lasted a lot longer than I had intended a first kiss would, but I didn't really mind. Though, once we pulled apart, we were both panting. Our eyes made contact and neither of us looked away. All I could hear, all I could feel, see…was Benny.

Benny then removed his arms from around my waist and I removed mine from his neck. We watched each other for a couple more seconds when Benny was the first to speak.

"There. Now you had your first, _real_ kiss." he smiled happily at me and slammed his locker shut before taking a couple steps past me. I was still frozen in my spot but I was soon pulled out of it when Benny had gently touched my shoulder to turn me around and took my hand.

"Come on, genius. We're already late so we should probably get to class before the teacher flips out even more than usual. You know how she _hates_ late students." he then began to drag me down the hallway and past other classrooms until we came to a stop at ours.

As we entered, we both did get a boatload of yelling from our teacher but that didn't seem to matter to me.

Because the entire time since Benny had kissed me, I hadn't been able to think clearly. The only thing I could think about was him and what love was like at the very beginning.

Was I in love?

Once the teacher had us both sit down in our seats, I glanced over at him. He was only a few seats away from me but we were both in the same row.

When Benny had taken out his notebook, he looked up at me and smiled. At that smile, my heart did a little leap.

Was I in love?

I watched a little bit longer and found myself getting mesmerized by everything about him. His hair, his eyes, his lips…. But what really struck me the most was how our friendship was. I then realized that as I went through all our memories of being best friends, that without realizing it…I had always been in love with Benny. I just hadn't understood it until now. I sighed.

Did I love Benny? That's a heck yes.

But was I _in_ love with him?

That's a _hell_ yes. And you can count on that.

I let out a small laugh that was quiet enough for only my ears. I took one more glance at him. And as I did, I couldn't help but think how wonderful he was.

I sighed again._ Who knew that getting your first kiss meant getting your first love? Even if you didn't know it…_

I smiled.

I know I sure didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this was just a cute little one-shot between Benny and Ethan because as I have said, I love them together because it's so adorable. :)<strong>


End file.
